films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Thomas and the Emergency Cable
Thomas and the Emergency Cable is the tenth episode of the eighteenth season and the four hundred and twenty-fouth episode of the series. In this episode, Thomas has to stop quickly when a passenger pulls the emergency cable. Plot One day, Annie and Clarabel are watching the passengers getting on and off the train at Knapford station. They see a woman with a very big hat, an old man being helped into the carriage and a man they have seen before. The man was question travels up and down the branch line all day, looking through binoculars. When Thomas and his carriages arrive at Dryaw, the man gets off and starts looking through his binoculars. The coaches are confused by his actions and Thomas says that he might be a station inspector, but the coaches are sure that's not right; the man spends a lot of time examining trees. Thomas jokes that the man may be a tree inspector. Later on, Thomas arrives back at Dryaw to pick up the passengers. Unsurprisingly, the man with the binoculars was waiting. Thomas decides to ask the man what sort of inspector he was. The man explains that he isn't an inspector but a bird watcher who was looking for a very rare bird. As Thomas puffs on his way, he suddenly gets a shock when somebody on the train pulls the emergency cable inside Annie. Thinking there's an emergency, the guard applies the coaches' brakes. It wasn't long before Thomas grinds to a halt and the guard goes to see what the matter is. Inside Annie, the guard sees the bird watcher with his hand on the emergency cord. The man sheepishly explains that he thought he had heard the very rare bird and, in his state of excitement, pulled the emergency cord so he could get a look at it. The guard sternly informs the man that spotting a bird doesn't constitute an emergency on a railway. There's more trouble to come when Thomas tries to pull away. Annie has developed a wheel flat and one of her wheels won't turn at all. Annie has to be uncoupled and left behind while all of the passengers squeeze into Clarabel. Thomas was very cross about having to leave one of his beloved coaches behind and the passengers are very cross with the bird watcher, too. When the train arrives at Knapford station, the Fat Controller was waiting and reminds the bird watcher what an emergency cable was really for. The bird watcher says he's very sorry and promises to never pull the emergency cable for such a trivial matter again. That evening, Thomas takes Rocky and a flatbed to collect Annie. He then takes his damaged coach to the Sodor Steamworks. Unfortunately, Victor can't find any coach wheels to fit Annie and says she'll have to wait for a new delivery. The next day, Thomas and Clarabel start to miss Annie terribly. Thomas feels very angry about having one of his coaches taken out of commission by a silly bird watcher and hopes that they never see him again. Unfortunately, Thomas does indeed see the man again. He is waiting at Dryaw station. Thomas stubbornly refuses to stop at the station. Then, as he is barely out of the station, someone pulls the emergency cord again. Then, the grumpy woman in the big hat complains that she wanted to get off at Dryaw. Thomas apologises and has to reverse back to the platform. The lady with the big hat gets off and the bird watcher climbs aboard. When Thomas arrives back at Knapford, it's his turn to receive a reprimand from the Fat Controller. Thomas is told that he must stop at every station regardless of the mood he's in. The Fat Controller says that he's sure the bird watcher has learned his lesson about pulling the emergency cable without good reason. Thomas has now learned his lesson, too. Eventually, Annie returns to work with Thomas and Clarabel and the three of them are happy once again. The bird watcher even finds his rare bird. Characters *Thomas *Victor *Annie and Clarabel *Sir Topham Hatt *Thomas' Guard *The Welsh Bird Watcher *The Lady with the Big Hat *Rocky (does not speak) *Edward (cameo) *James (cameo) *Bertie (cameo) *The Teacher (cameo) *The Bird Watcher (cameo) *Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) *The Grumpy Passenger (cameo) *Harold (mentioned) Locations *Knapford *Dryaw *Maithwaite *Sodor Steamworks *McColl Farm Notes *This episode has similarities to the 1993 annual story, James' Traffic Jam. *This is the first episode since Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady in which a guard has a speaking role. *In Japan, the title was called "Thomas and the Emergency". Errors *Several of the passengers are duplicated throughout this episode. *During the aerial shot of the entrance to Knapford Station, a duplicate of the bookstall seen behind tracks 3 and 4 has been placed the car park, making it impossible for a normal-sized car to enter one of the parking spaces. A luggage weight also overlaps part of the car park lines. *During the aerial shot of Dryaw, when the bird watcher was looking at the trees round the back, the track Thomas was on appears to be floating. *Annie was depicted as the brake coach in this episode when, in actuality, Clarabel was the brake coach. *When the Guard puts on the brakes, Clarabel's wheels don't spark, yet Annie's do. *A brakevan should've been added to Thomas' train when taking Annie to the Steamworks. *Thomas shouldn't race past James when they were both heading down the same line at such a high speed. In addition, the points either change too quickly or are set against James. *When Annie was shown moving with her flat wheel, her other wheel on the other side of the axle was shown moving. *Some descriptions for this episode say that Clarabel was the one who gets the wheel flat when, in the episode, it was Annie. *When Clarabel says, "But you have to stop Thomas. You always stop at the station" Thomas enters Dryaw. But in the next shot, nothing but trees and bushes are seen next to him. *Bertie has Caroline's horn sound just like in Thomas' Shortcut. *The station sign at Maithwaite was missing. Gallery ThomasandtheEmergencyCable1.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable2.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable3.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable4.png|Annie's Emergency Cable ThomasandtheEmergencyCable5.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable6.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable7.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable8.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable9.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable10.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable11.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable12.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable13.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable14.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable15.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable16.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable17.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable18.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable19.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable20.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable21.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable22.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable23.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable24.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable25.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable26.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable27.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable28.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable29.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable30.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable31.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable32.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable33.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable34.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable35.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable36.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable37.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable38.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable39.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable40.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable41.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable42.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable43.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable44.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable45.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable46.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable47.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable48.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable49.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable50.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable51.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable52.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable53.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable54.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable55.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable56.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable57.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable58.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable59.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable60.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable61.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable62.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable63.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable64.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable65.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable66.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable67.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable68.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable69.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable70.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable71.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable72.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable73.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable74.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable75.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable76.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable77.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable78.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable79.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable80.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable81.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable82.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable83.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable84.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable85.png ThomasandtheEmergencyCable86.jpg Category:Season 18 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:Episodes Category:2014 television episodes Category:2010s television episodes